


make a mess of me again [fanmix]

by sharkie



Series: The Broad Walls [18]
Category: Babylon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie/pseuds/sharkie
Summary: If music be the food of love, cram garbage directly into these raccoons' mouths.





	make a mess of me again [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Might be updated at some point.

_l_ _isten:_ **[Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/sharkie/playlist/a-dinosaur-and-miss-america) ** (incomplete) **|[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/tehsharkie/playlist/4yhXtGFjj3B3EQJDbdnmBY)**

 

Track List:

 

i.  **Nemeses**  //Jonathan Coulton feat. John Roderick  
_Could it be that you need me_  
_To keep you out, to run you faster?_  
_Promise me you'll let me be_  
_The one, the worst of all your enemies_

 

ii.  **Naive** //The Kooks   
_I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be, she's still out to get me_

 

iii.  **Scar Tissue** // Red Hot Chili Peppers  
_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_  
_Sarcastic mister know-it-all_  
_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, 'cause_  
_With the birds I'll share this lonely view_

 

iv.  **Foolish** // Alpine  
_You brought too much metaphor to the relationship_

 

v.  **Get On It** // The Kin  
_All your cards are down  
Baby, play it straight for me_

 

vi.  **Ready For It** // RAC feat. St. Lucia  
_I fell asleep with the enemy_  
_Can it go back to how it used to be?_  
_Your shadow hung in my memory_  
_A hand to hold, a picture to believe_

 

vii. **All The Wrong Places** // The Jungle Giants  
_Maybe I'll never learn_  
_Or maybe I'm just not concerned_  
_Maybe we're both that faux_  
_Well, maybe two wrongs make a right_  
_Maybe they just might_

 

viii. **All Over** // CRUISR   
_Toe to toe with you, losing control with you_  
_Wanna know, would you rip me to pieces?_  
_Toe to toe, losing control_  
_When you give me the eye_

 

ix.  **Armistice** // Phoenix  
_When the lights are coming out_  
_And I come down in your room_  
_Our daily compromise, it is_  
_Written in your signed armistice_

 

x.  **What You Do to Me** // John Legend   
_Go from zero to a hundred and up it crazy_  
_Don't believe it when you say you fucking hate me, no_  
_Use your tongue to crucify me, you motivate me, oh_  
_I rise, you fall, we wreck it all_  
_My pride is at your beck and call_

 

xi.  **The Way Things Are** // Fiona Apple   
_I wouldn't know what to do with another chance_  
_If you gave it to me_  
_I couldn't take the embrace of a real romance_  
_It'd race right through me_

 

xii.  **That's All** // Genesis   
_I could say day, you'd say night_  
_Tell me it's black when I know that it's white_  
_It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 

xiii.  **No One Will Ever Love You** // The Magnetic Fields  
_No one will ever love you honestly  
No one will ever love you for your honesty_

 

xiv.  **Animals** // Maroon 5  
_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you_

 

xv.  **Fire Meet Gasoline** // Sia   
_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another, come a little closer_

 

LOOK


End file.
